Das Leben ist eine Seifenoper
by kslchen
Summary: On Hiatus! Es gibt viele Fallen, die das Leben für einen bereitstellen kann, aber selten ist man dazu gezwungen, so viele davon zu durchleben, wie die Figuren in einer Seifenoper. Nur, was ist, wenn man selbst zu so einer wird?
1. Prolog

**Das Leben ist eine Seifenoper**

_Eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit mit meiner Freundin djaja. Wir schreiben die FF abwechselnd und sagen euch vor jedem Kapitel, von wem es jetzt ist (der Prolog z.B. ist von mir, kslchen). Ach, eins noch: erwartet nicht, dass es realistisch oder so bleibt, denn sonst werdet ihr wohl enttäuscht werden._

_Disclaimer__:  
In meinem Profil nachzulesen._

_Summary__:  
Es gibt viele Fallen, die das Leben für einen bereitstellen kann, aber selten ist man dazu gezwungen, so viele davon zu durchleben, wie die Figuren in einer Seifenoper. Nur, was ist, wenn man selbst zu so einer wird?_

**Prolog  
**_(kslchen)_

Gelangweilt zappte Lily Evans durch die Fernsehkanäle. Nachrichten, Werbung, Kinderstunde, HipHop, Kochsendung, Rateshow und wieder Werbung. Das typische Vorabendprogramm. Sie seufzte und hämmerte weiter auf der Fernbedienung rum. Von einem Kanal auf den nächsten. Autos, ein Fußballspiel, ein TVShop, das Wetter… Auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine weinende Frau und Lily hielt inne. Während sie sich noch fragte, wieso sie nicht in der Lage war, an einem heulenden Menschen vorbeizuzappen, nahm sie die Handlung der Seifenoper schon in sich auf. Selbstmord, Drogen, Lügen, Krankheiten, Verzweifelung, Sex, Hinterhältigkeiten, Affären, Arbeitslosigkeit und One Night Stands. Der Stoff, aus dem das Leben gemacht war, nur eben in geballter Form. Lily lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich in das Geschehen hineinziehen, wurde vollkommen davon gefangen genommen und bedauerte innerlich, dass ihr Leben nicht so spannend war.


	2. Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf

_An LittleSunFlower: Kannst auch gespannt sein. Wir haben da einige Ideen._

_An Mimim: Wieso viele? Es sind nur zwei gepostet (ja, okay, insgesamt schreibe ich acht gleichzeitig, aber das kannst du ja nicht wissen) und das klappt alles ganz gut so. Abgesehen davon schreiben wir diese FF ja zu zweit._

_An Dragon corazon: Wollen wir es hoffen ;)._

_An Schoggi: Gut, dann wird es jetzt auch weiter gehen._

_An Baitrey: Na, dann bleibt es das hoffentlich auch._

****

**Das Chaos nimmt seinen Lauf**

_(1-5: djaja; 6-10: kslchen)_

„Hey! Du kommst auch noch mal?", begrüßte Lily Evans ihre Freundin Sara Potter, die wie immer in letzter Minute in das Abteil des Zuges stürzte, in dem sich neben Lily bereits Candice McDouglas, Emily Reynolds, Bertha Huber und Andromeda Black befanden. „Ja, ich hab meine rosa Kappe nicht gefunden und ohne die konnte ich doch unmöglich fahren!", erwiderte Sara lachend, „sind Remus und die anderen auch schon da?" „Außer dir, deinem Bruder und meinem Cousin waren eben alle schon da. Ihr seid mal wieder die letzten.", meinte Andy. „Die vier wollten gleich rüberkommen", fügte Candy hinzu. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und die besagten vier Jungs, namentlich Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, betraten das Abteil. „Hi Süße", begrüßte Sirius Lily und küsste sie. „Hat jemand meine Uhr gesehen? Die lag doch grade noch hier…", fragte Emmy plötzlich und blickte sich suchend um. Die anderen verneinten oder schüttelten die Köpfe, während Bertha nur schuldbewusst zur Seite sah.

„Irgendwo muss die doch sein…hat die wirklich niemand von euch?", Emmy hatte das ganze Abteil durchsucht und ihre Verzweifelung verwandelte sich in Wut, „ihr hattet euren Spaß, gebt mir meine Uhr wieder!" „Wir haben deine Uhr nicht, wirklich nicht!", verteidigte sich Sara und begann halbherzig, ihr beim Suchen zu helfen. „Bertha du musst sie doch gesehen haben, sie lag doch neben dir!", wandte Candy, die bisher schweigend alles beobachtet hatte, an Bertha. Diese stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Nein, tut mir Leid... Ich bin eben auf der Toilette", entschuldigte sie sich etwas atemlos und trat auf den Gang. Kaum das die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen war, entspannte sie sich. „Na, Bertha, heute mal wieder schlecht geschminkt?", lästerte eine Stimme. Bertha fuhr herum und blickte in das Gesicht von Undine Kontagan. Halb in ihrem Schatten stand Pasana Patil. „Ach, ich vergaß, du siehst ja immer so aus", Undine lachte spöttisch und stolzierte an Bertha vorbei. „Dein Oberteil ist furchtbar", schloss Pasana sich an und beeilte sich, um Undine folgen zu können.

„Die Uhr ist hier nicht, sonst hätten wir sie doch schon längst gefunden… so groß ist das Abteil ja nicht", meinte James zu der verzweifelten Emmy. „Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst hier alles durchzuwühlen finden wir gleich auch nichts mehr!", beschwerte sich Sirius, „kann es nicht sein, dass du sie einfach nur zu Hause vergessen hast?" „Ich würde meine Uhr niemals vergessen!", empörte sich Emmy, „ich bin doch nicht blöd! Für wie blöd hälst du mich eigentlich?" „Beruhig dich, Emmy", Lily schob sie zurück zu ihrem Platz, „wenn deine Uhr hier sein sollte, dann finden wir sie schon." „Wie waren eure Ferien eigentlich so?", wechselte Sara das Thema und gleichzeitig, Peter auf Abstand zu halten, der ununterbrochen an ihr hing und sie anhimmelte. „Meine Ferien waren toll!", quietschte er fröhlich. Bevor jemand anders antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür und Bertha trat ein. „Habt ihr Emmys Uhr gefunden?", erkundigte sie sich, worauf sie nur ein „leider nicht" von Candy und verneinendes Gemurmel oder Kopfschütteln von den anderen als Antwort erhielt.

„Holt schon mal eure Sachen, wir sind jetzt da", forderte Remus, der schon seine Koffer in der Hand hielt die, anderen auf, „warte Sara, Ich helfe dir." „D-d-danke", stotterte Sara und wurde rot. Lily und Sirius bekamen davon nicht allzu viel mit, da sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren. „Wisst ihr, wo James hin ist?", fragte Candy und wuchtete ihren Koffer hoch. „Höchstwahrscheinlich bei Zissa, die beiden sind seit zwei Wochen zusammen. Hat er das nicht erwähnt?", Sirius löste seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz von Lily. Diese sah Sirius fragend an: „War er nicht vor den Ferien noch mit der einen aus Hufflepuff zusammen? Oder war es Ravenclaw? Ach, ist ja auch egal." Sirius grinste nur. Der Zug hielt und sie verließen das Abteil. Auf dem Gang herrschte ein ziemliches Chaos, das wohl Fairy, Pasanas zweites Ich verursacht hatte, aber das waren sie ja gewöhnt, als nahm keiner richtig Notiz davon.

„Ich will hier nicht raus!", zeterte Fairy und schlug um sich, „ich will hier bleiben! Hier, bei meiner Tür!" Ein paar Jungen zerrten sie grade mit vereinten Kräften aus dem Zug, als sie diese nur noch verwirrt ansah, lächelte und zu Undine ging. „Unsere schizophrene Pasana… immer wieder lustig", bemerkte James, der wie von Zauberhand plötzlich neben den anderen aufgetaucht war. Narzissa Black im Schlepptau. „Hey, wir haben schon spekuliert, ob Malfoy dich umgebracht hat", Lily musterte ihn, als suche sie nach irgendwelchen Verletzungen. James tat beleidigt: „Eher umgekehrt. Abgesehen davon ist es nicht so, als ob ich ihm seine Verlobte ausspannen würde, also soll er sich bitte nicht so aufregen." Lily warf einen Blick auf Narzissa, die sich grade mit ihrer Schwester unterhielt, und hob eine Augenbraue. „Die ist nur geliehen", erklärte James trocken, „er kriegt sie wieder, wenn ich keine Lust mehr auf sie habe." „Na, wenn das so ist…", kommentierte Lily sarkastisch und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Na, Prongs, flirtest du mit meiner Freundin?", Sirius näherte sich und legte einem Arm um Lily. „Seit wann bist du so Besitz ergreifend", flachste James zurück. „Technisch gesehen mag ich zwar deine Freundin sein", erklärte Lily Sirius, „aber da wir eine ‚offene Beziehung' führen, verbietet mir nicht, mit deinem besten Freund zu flirten oder sonst etwas zu machen." „Auch wahr", nickte Sirius. „Hey, ihr drei", rief Emmy zu ihnen hinüber, „kommt ihr?" „Sollen wir dann?", fragte Lily, setzte sich aber gleichzeitig schon in Bewegung. Sirius und James folgten, wobei letzterer noch nach Narzissas Handgelenk griff und die blonde Slytherin hinter sich her zog. Als sie bei den Kutschen angekommen waren, wechselten Sirius und James einen Blick, dann verkündete letzterer: „Setzt euch schon mal rein. Padfoot und ich wollen noch etwas ausprobieren." Lily rollte mit den Augen und kletterte in eine Kutsche, in der bereits Sara, Remus und Peter saßen. Andy, Emmy, Candy und Bertha hatten es sich in der dahinter bequem gemacht. Narzissa stand verloren auf dem Bahnsteig.

„Was machen diese Idioten jetzt?", fauchte Sara und sah durch das Vorderfenster der Kutsche auf die unsichtbaren Pferde. Lily und Remus, die gegen Fahrtrichtung saßen, drehten sich um und blickten direkt in die grinsenden Gesichter von James und Sirius. Die beiden schienen zu schweben… „Natürlich!", Remus verdrehte die Augen, „sie haben sich schon immer gefragt, ob man auf diesen unsichtbaren Pferden reiten kann. Scheint, als hätten sie es raus gefunden." „Kleinkinder", murmelte Lily, grinste aber dennoch. „Naja, wenn sie meinen", Remus zuckte die Achseln und drehte sich wieder um. „Die werden nie erwachsen", murmelte Sara kopfschüttelnd. „Och", Lily grinste anzüglich, „kommt immer drauf an, wie du ‚erwachsen' auslegst." „Igitt! Lily, musste das sein?", Sara schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, der in ihrem Kopf aufgetaucht war. „Wieso darf ich nicht sagen, dass sie langsam nicht nur erwachsen aussehen, sondern sich hin und wieder auch so benehmen?", fragte Lily unschuldig, „sie sind beide vernünftiger geworden, ehrlich." Sara grollte.

„Du solltest wirklich deine Gedanken kontrollieren, Saralein", neckte Lily weiter und Sara warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu. Remus amüsierte sich augenscheinlich königlich, während Peter von einem zum anderen sah und ganz plötzlich erklärte: „Seht mal! James und Sirius reiten auf lila Kamelen." „Peter! Hast du schon wieder irgendein Zeug geschluckt?", fragte Remus genervt. Peter grinste ihn dümmlich an und wiederholte: „Lila Kamele… mit braunen Punkten." „Ja, Peter, lila Kamele mit braunen Punkten", wiederholte Lily ungläubig und sah ihn an, als hätte er grade seine letzten Gehirnzellen verloren. „Er sollte sich mit Pasana und Fairy zusammen tun", murmelte Sara, „dann könnten sie eine Dreiecksbeziehung starten." Lily schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Erinnerst du dich nicht an das letzte Mal, als Pasana einen Freund hatte? Fairy war so eifersüchtig, dass sie versucht hat, Pasana umzubringen." „Wenn man euch so zuhört, kommt man auf die Idee, Fairy wäre ein echter Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut", bemerkte Remus. Sara und Lily sahen einander an und grinsten.

„POTTER! BLACK!", wurden die beiden von Professor McGonagall empfangen, „in mein Büro! SOFORT!" „Aber das Fest…", legte Sirius einen halbherzigen Protest ein, während James sich schon trollte. „Kein Fest für Sie, Black!", herrschte McGonagall weiter und drehte sich um, um zu den Erstklässlern zu gehen. Hinter ihrem Rücken warfen Sirius und James sich einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Strafarbeit, bevor sie die Schule überhaupt betreten hatten. Das sollte ihnen mal jemand nachmachen! „Die zwei sind schon Spinner", bemerkte Candy und sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher, „aber langweilig wird es nie, wenn sie hier sind." „Wird es das überhaupt irgendwann in Hogwarts?", erkundigte Andy sich und stieß die Tür zur großen Halle auf. „Ja", Emmy nickte, „während der Prüfungszeit." „Okay", Andy nickte, „hast Recht." Dann fasste sie sich an den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was ist los?", erkundigte Bertha sich. „Nur Kopfweh", winkte Andy ab, „hab ich öfter in letzter Zeit. Nichts Ernstes."

Während nun alle zu ihren Haustischen gingen und Platz nahmen (mit Ausnahme von James und Sirius, die sich ja in McGonagalls Büro befanden und auf ihre Strafarbeit warteten), sahen sie sich unter ihren Mitschülern um. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, plötzlich die Ältesten zu sein, aber jedem von ihnen waren die Vorteile dieser Position bewusst. Vor allem, da Lily und James Schulsprecher waren und somit garantiert eine ganze Menge Dinge decken konnte, die niemand mitbekommen sollte. Die Kleinen hatten deutlich Respekt vor den Siebtklässlern und auch die etwas älteren Schüler wagten es eigentlich nie, zu widersprechen. Es war eine ungeschriebene Schulregel, dass Siebtklässler über die Schule herrschten und aus ihrem letzten Jahr das Beste überhaupt machen würden. Meistens wurde es nicht nur das beste und anstrengendste Jahr, sondern auch das verrückteste. Niemanden störte das so wirklich, aber noch wusste ja auch keiner von ihnen, als WIE verrückt sich dieses Jahr herausstellen sollte.


	3. Die Vorfälle häufen sich

_An Baitrey: Aber auch nur im weitesten Sinne SiriusLily._

_An Mimim: Ach, das liest tatsächlich jemand? Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Naja, bisher bin ich klar gekommen, oder etwa nicht?_

_An AddictedtoCookies: Es kommen noch mehr abgedrehte Ideen, verlass dich drauf._

_An SamanthaPotter2: Glaubst du wirklich, wir würden das jetzt alles ausplaudern? Ne, ne._

**Die Vorfälle häufen sich**  
_(1, 7-10: kslchen; 2-6: djaja)_

„Könntet ihr ganz kurz aufhören, mit was immer ihr da grade macht? Ich muss mir nur eben das Buch holen, dass Remus sich ausgeliehen hatte", Lily schirmte ihre Augen ab, kaum das sie den Jungenschlafsaal betreten hatte. Sirius rollte sich auf seinem Bett herum, so dass er sie ansehen konnte, während die Fünftklässlerin neben ihm feuerrot anlief und etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin stotterte. „Es… es ist… naja… du weißt schon… nicht so…", versuchte sie, einen vernünftigen Satz zu bilden. Lily lachte: „Nicht so, wie es aussieht? Doch, es ist ganz genauso, wie es aussieht, oder Sirius?" Er nickte, grinste und musterte Lily langsam von oben bis unten. „Denk nicht mal dran, Sirius Black", wies sie ihn zurecht, „du hast da ein durchaus nicht hässliches Mädchen im Bett liegen, also starr mich bitte nicht an, ja?" „Och…", er legte den Kopf zur Seite, „es wäre durchaus noch Platz…" Die Fünftklässlerin verstand zwar nur die Hälfte ihrer Konversation, sah aber dennoch ziemlich geschockt aus. „In deinen Träumen", erwiderte Lily lachend, nahm ihr Buch, winkte den beiden fröhlich zu und war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Lily, komm schnell!", schrie Bertha, als Lily ihren eigenen Schlafsaal betrat. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Lily leicht verwirrt, da alle recht aufgelöst und durcheinander schienen, und sah sich um. „Andy", schluchzte Emmy, „ich… ich glaube sie ist tot!" „Emmy… Andy ist bestimmt nicht tot! Sie… sie liegt halt nur da…", Saras Stimme zitterte. „Lasst mich mal sehen!", verlangte Lily erstaunlich gefasst und ging zu Andy, die vollkommen regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Lily kniete sich neben sie um Puls und Atmung zu überprüfen, wobei sie die schluchzende Emmy, die besorgte Berta, die nervöse Candy und die zitternde Sara nicht aus den Augen ließen. „Ist gut, Emmy, sie lebt. Ist nur ohnmächtig. Wieso seid ihr nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie vielleicht nur das Bewusstsein verloren haben könnte?", fragte Lily leicht irritiert. „Naja, sieh sah einfach so… so tot aus…", erwiderte Candy nervös. „Sara, du gehst und holst Mme Pomfrey, Candy, du guckst, dass Emmy sich beruhigt und Bertha, du bleibt bei mir", bestimmte Lily und fing an sich um Candy zu kümmern.

„Hi Sirius! Wie geht es dir heute?", flötete Fairy und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. „Gut, danke... und dir, Pasana?" erwiderte Sirius leicht desinteressiert und handelte sich einen tadelnden Blick ein. „Ich bin nicht Pasana!", beschwerte sich Fairy, „ich bin Fairy!" „Oh, tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte sich Sirius und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Lily zu, die grade den Raum betrat „Hi Süße… wie geht's Andy?", erkundigte er sich. „Gut, soweit. Sie war wohl nur etwas geschwächt… Sara und die anderen haben etwas überreagiert", antwortete sie. Fairy bedachte Lily, die sich auf Sirius Schoß gesetzt hatte, mit einem eifersüchtigen Blick und verließ leise vor sich hinschimpfend den Raum. „Was hat Pasana denn?", Lily sah Sirius fragend an. „Fairy!". Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Lily nickte nur wissend und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Hast du das gemerkt? Remus ist in Sara verschossen", sie grinste, wie eine Katze, die grade eine Maus verschlungen hatte, „und sie in ihn." „Moony? Verliebt?", Sirius starrte sie an, „nicht in diesem Leben!" Lily verdrehte die Augen. Männer!

„Duhu? Sara?", kicherte Peter und zeigte in eine Ecke, „da, rosa Elefanten, die sind so süß! Magst du die auch so gern wie ich?", quiekte er begeistert. Sara verdrehte die Augen: „Ich sehe keine rosa Elefanten, Peter…" „Doch, da hinten! In der Ecke. Und da guckt eine Giraffe zum Fenster rein. Meinst du, ich kann auf ihr reiten?", Peter hüpfte zum Fenster und Sara konnte ihn grade noch einmal daran hindern, sich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen. „Komm, Peter, ich glaube wir bringen dich besser in den Krankenflügel. Dann kannst du Mme Pomfrey von deinen Elefanten und der Giraffe erzählen", Sara sprach mit ihm, als spräche sie mit einem Kleinkind und Peter fügte sich, zumindest bis er durch die Türe gehen sollte. „Da gehe ich nicht durch. Die Tür frisst mich, die ist böse", Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Sara drohte zu verzweifeln: „Die Tür ist lieb, Peter, die Tür mag dich. Es ist eine liebe Tür." Aber davon wollte er nichts wissen und weigerte sich standhaft, auch nachdem Sara minutenlang auf ihn eingeredet hatte. Stattdessen widmete er sich wieder seinen rosa Elefanten und der Giraffe, die übrigens lila-grün gestreift war.

Remus betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum: „Hey, Sara… Ähm, Peter, was genau tust du da!" „Hallo Remus!", quietschte Peter fröhlich und brach in Gelächter aus. „Du bist ja ganz pink!", rief er begeistert und schüttelte sich vor Lachen. „Er will nicht rausgehen… behauptet, die Tür will ihn fressen", wandte sich Sara verzweifelt an Remus. Der winkte ab. Peters Eskapaden war er gewöhnt. „Dann tragen wir ihn halt raus. Nichts leichter als das. Aber was anderes: Ich wollte dich fragen… naja… gehst du… äh… ich meine… würdest du mit mir nach Hogsmead gehen? Am Samstag? Also...was trinken oder so… halt… Natürlich nur, wenn du willst. Ich dachte, es könnte vielleicht ganz nett werden. Oder so…", stotterte er. „Gerne!", strahlte Sara und fiel ihm spontan um den Hals. Der etwas überrumpelte Remus strich ihr ungelenk über den Rücken und grinste vor sich hin. „Seht mal", quietschte Peter in dem Moment, „Ottifanten!" „Bitte was?", Sara starrte den Jungen an. „Einfach nicht beachten", winkte Remus ab, „lass ihn uns jetzt hier raus bringen. Sonst tut er noch irgendwem was, weil er ihn oder sie für eine überdimensionale Schokoladentafel hält." Sara lachte noch immer, als sie den protestierenden Peter zum Krankenflügel trugen.

„Wie viel bekommst du?", fragte er. „20 Galleonen", antwortete sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er holte ein paar Münzen aus seiner Tasche, legte sie in ihre Hand, verabschiedete sich und verschwand. „Hey, Emmy, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Bertha erstaunt, als sie den Kerkergang hinunter kam. Emmy zuckte zusammen. „Bertha! Hi! Ich… äh… ich habe mich… naja, etwas verlaufen. Ist schon peinlich, dass mir das passiert, wo ich doch schon so lang hier bin. Und du?", stammelte sie. „Och, nichts weiter. Wie geht es dir?", wich Bertha aus. „Gut soweit. Du, ich muss jetzt auch gehen. Hoffentlich bin ich dieses Mal nicht so blöd mich wieder zu verlaufen. Naja, wir sehen uns dann", Emmy lächelte nervös, drehte sich um und ging. Bertha war noch immer etwas verwundert, tat es aber als Nichtigkeit ab. Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihre Freundin weit genug entfernt und auch niemand sonst in der Nähe war, ging sie noch ein paar Schritte, holte etwas silbrig glänzendes aus ihrer Jackentasche und legte es zu den anderen Dingen. Die meisten der Sachen tat sie als Kram ab, aber sie brachten Geld und das war alles, was zählte.

„Irgendwo muss das Ding doch sein…", James hockte auf dem Boden und wühlte in seinem Koffer herum, wobei er mit Klamotten, Schulbüchern, Süßigkeiten, Scherartikeln, abgebrochenen Feder, leeren Tintenfässern, unbeschriebenen und beschriebenen Pergamenten um sich warf. „Wonach genau suchst du?", erkundigte Lily sich und ging ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über sämtliche auf dem Boden liegende Sachen. „Nichts…", murmelte James abwesend und wandte sich dem nächsten Koffer zu, augenscheinlich dem von Remus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass nichts so wichtig ist", bemerkte Lily, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und sah sich interessiert um. Endlich hob James den Kopf: „Was genau machst du eigentlich hier? Dein Freund ist nicht da, wie du siehst." „Ich wollte nicht zu Sirius", erwiderte Lily und hob mit spitzen Fingern eine bereits etwas angegraute Unterhose hoch. „Die gehört Remus!", kam es etwas zu schnell von James. „Ich sehe…", Lily hob eine Augenbraue, ließ es aber dabei bewenden, „jetzt zum Grund meiner Anwesenheit…"

Stöhnend vergrub Andy den Kopf in ihrem Kissen. Nicht nur, dass sie rasende Kopfschmerzen hatte und Madame Pomfrey die ganze Zeit mit besorgtem Gesichtsaudruck um sie herum wuselte, sie hatte auch noch Gesellschaft bekommen. Und nachdem Peter Pettigrew einmal mitbekommen hatte, wie wahnsinnig sie ein einfaches Zungeschnalzen machte, hörte der Typ natürlich nicht mehr damit auf. Da! Schon wieder. Andy hielt sich die Ohren zu, konnte aber Peters wahnsinniges Lachen nicht davon abhalten, in ihre Gehörgänge zu dringen. Plötzlich spürte Andy zwei Finger, die sie blitzschnell und schmerzhaft in den Oberarm pieksten. Sie riss den Kopf hoch und starrte Peter an, doch der saß kerzengrade in seinem Bett und pfiff munter vor sich hin. Andy drehte sich auf die andere Seite und versucht erfolglos, dass schiefe, schrille Pfeifen auszublenden, welches zwischendurch immer wieder von einzelnen Zungenschnalzern unterbrochen wurde. Nach ein paar Minuten kam auch noch ein mysteriöses Quietschen dazu. Andy drehte sich wieder um und sah Peter in einem viel zu kleinen Engelchenpyjama auf dem Bett herumhüpfen. Als er auch noch ‚Ottifanten an die Macht!' zu schreien begann war alles aus.

„Na? Wie war's?", grinste Sirius und setzte sich auf James Bettkante. „Verzieh dich!", knurrte James äußerst schlecht gelaunt. Lily zeigte einfach gar keine Reaktion. „Aber warum denn? Ich störe euch doch nicht", Sirius schien das Spielchen zu genießen. „Sicher?", erkundigte Lily sich jetzt. Sirius nickte: „Jep. Wie geht's eigentlich meinem Cousinchen, Prongs?" „Welchem?", kam es zurück. „Na wer wohl?", Sirius wirkte entschieden zu aufgedreht, „Cissa." „Halt die Klappe!", verlangte James. „Okay", Sirius nickte und sah sich neugierig um. Lily beobachtete ihn misstrauisch unter halb gesenkten Lidern, während James sich theatralisch seufzend wieder hingelegt hatte. Sirius wartete, bis auch Lily ihre wachsame Haltung aufgegeben hatte, dann bewegte er vorsichtig seine Hand zu ihrem Fuß, der unter der Bettdecke hervorguckte. Blitzschnell packte er ihren Knöchel und begann mit der anderen Hand ihre Fußsohle zu kitzeln. Lily quietschte erschrocken und versuchte, ihren Fuß aus seinem Griff zu befreien, scheiterte aber kläglich. Auf einem hilflosen Blick in James Richtung bekam sie nur ein zufriedenes Grinsen zur Antwort.

„Na, Cousinchen, wie geht's?", Sirius ließ sich neben Narcissa ins Gras fallen. „Was willst du, Sirius?", sie hielt es noch nicht einmal für nötig, von ihrem Buch aufzusehen. „Brauche ich einen Grund um mit meiner lieben Cousine zu reden?", Sirius tat verletzt, „Narcissa, Narcissa, das ist nicht nett." „Was willst du?", wiederholte sie. „Nur ein bisschen Small Talk", erklärte Sirius fröhlich, „immer noch mit Prongs zusammen?" „Prongs?", Narcissa sah auf, „falls du damit James meinst, dann ‚ja, wir sind noch zusammen'." „Ernsthaft?", Sirius schien wirklich überrascht, eine Tatsache, die Narcissa verärgerte. „So abwegig?", zischte sie. „Nein… es ist nur… ich dachte… weil er doch… ähm… ach, vergiss es", stammelte Sirius und schaffte grade noch rechtzeitig, sein Mundwerk wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Was?", fragte Narcissa scharf. „Ähm… äh… nichts weiter. Ich muss… ich muss dann mal los… äh… Haare waschen. Genau, Haare waschen", sprach's, sprang auf und rannte zum Schloss hoch. „Spinner!", murmelte Narcissa und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Aber ein bitterer Nachgeschmack blieb.


End file.
